Kirlawan general election, 3514
The Kirlawan general election, 3514 'was held in Kirlawa in 3514 to elect its General Assembly and President. 'Campaign Four political parties participated in the elections, with each of them subscribig to their own unique political ideology and platform. The Kirlawan People's Justice Party focused on small business and nationalism, while both the Green Party of Kirlawa and the Green Dawn Party campaigned for inceased environmental awareness and protection. Animal welfare was also brought up during one of the party leader debates. Education was one of the main issues of the Kirlawa Future Party. There were two party leader debates for the legislative election, and two presidential debates. The first debate of the latter kind was held between all contesting parties, while the second one was held between Maggie Campbell of the Kirlawa Future Party and Angie Nelson of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party. 'Electoral system' The electoral system used in Kirlawa is proportional representation in five electoral constituencies. The five constituencies have been districted to be aligned with the Provinces of Kirlawa. The system is designed to make sure that the percentage of votes received by each party or list is reflected in the amount of seats they receive in the overall General Assembly. Below is an alphabetical list of each constituency and their respective amount of seats in parliament. *Dirguzia, with 143 seats *Dirlana, with 143 seats *Merkan, with 144 seats *Nuchtmark, with 143 seats *Uwakah, with 144 seats 'Results' 'Presidential election' The presidential election resulted in the re-election of President Maggie Campbell of the Kirlawa Future Party, after she defeated Angie Nelson of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party in the second round, with 64.8 to 35.1 percent of the votes respectively. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=3 align="left" |Candidates !colspan=2 align="center" |1st round !colspan=2 align="center" |2nd round |- !# !% !# !% |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align="left"|Angie Nelson | Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 22,099,117 | 35.6 | 19,877,969 | 35.1 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|'Maggie Campbell' | Kirlawa Future Party | 20,788,353 | 33.5 | 19,877,969 | 64.8 |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align=left|Flora Forrest | Green Party of Kirlawa | 18,408,857 | 29.7 |- |bgcolor=#99FF66| |align=left|Natalia Bennett | Green Dawn Party | 785,247 | 1.3 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="3"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|62,081,574 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|56,607,263 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |- |} 'Legislative election' The election was a victory for the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, who finished with 35.8 percent of the votes. The coalition of the KPJP and the Green Party continued to govern with a total majority of 465 out of 717 total seats in the General Assembly. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |MPs |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align="left"|Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 21,999,658 | 35.8 | 0.1 | 260 | 2 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Kirlawa Future Party | 20,560,345 | 33.9 | 0.8 | 243 | 6 |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align=left|Green Party of Kirlawa | 18,050,345 | 29.4 | 0.3 | 205 | 1 |- |bgcolor=#99FF66| |align=left|Green Dawn Party | 812,291 | 1.3 | 1.1 | 9 | 9 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|61,422,639 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|99.9 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'717' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |} Category:Elections in Kirlawa